


Asphodel

by summeridoldaze



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arson, Betrayal, Blackmail, Chaos, Crushing, Depression, F/F, Fire, Gen, Horror, Lesbians, Manipulation, Missing Persons, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Most characters die, Murder, Murder Mystery, Obsession, Regret, Revenge, Self-Sacrifice, Stabbing, Suicide, Survivor Guilt, Tears, Toxic Relationship, blinded by love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summeridoldaze/pseuds/summeridoldaze
Summary: In a timeline where Otonokizaka was never in danger of closing and Muse never came to be, Principal Minami recruits students to perform for a school festival. This is the story of how the Otonokizaka Summer School Festival went up in flames.





	1. Fresh Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved writing this! I wanted to toy with the idea of both horror genre Love Live and how I would bring all 9 girls together without muse. Special thanks to my friends Cat and Abby for helping me brainstorm the plot for this. 
> 
> Notes:
> 
> 1\. You will cry reading this. I cried writing this. You are no exception here
> 
> 2\. The portrayal of characters and relationships is on a separate timeline from canon. This is not saying that so-and-so ship is toxic, that these characters canonically crush/date on eachother. In the anime, I am most certain they would not murder each other. So please take this with the grain of salt that is AU writing.

".... and so, Umi," Honoka muffled through her mouthful of bread, "Kotori's gonna be a little bit late, but she's gonna be here like, any minute now!"

"Jeez, Honoka, don't talk with food in your mouth." Umi sighed, running her hands through her hair. "Is that her over there?" She waved to the distant girl, scooting her bag over to make room for her to sit. 

Kotori hurried over to the two, taking a seat next to Umi. "Sorry, I was talking with my mom, heheh..." She scratched her head sheepishly. 

"Honoka was just telling me about it. What did she say about the festival?" Umi inquired. 

Honoka leaned in excitedly. "Oh, oh! Lemme hear it!" 

"Well, she was a little bit vague about it.." Kotori looked up in thought. "She said she wanted more entertainment. Asked me stuff like, "Who do you know who can sing or dance?"" She shrugged. "I don't really know anyone who does that kind of idol stuff, but I know Eli from student council used to be in ballet, and there's a first year who does piano..." She trailed off. "Ah! I went on for too long." 

"Really? Eli Ayase? How'd you know that? And who's the first year?" Honoka beamed, leaning in over Umi. 

"Give some space!" Umi laughed, poking at her head playfully.

"Well, my mom's the principal, so you would only expect as much... I'm not usually supposed to talk about what I hear about people from my mom, but she knows just about everything going on in her school." 

"No way! Do you know any gossi--" Honoka's bubbling questions were interrupted suddenly by an intercom beep. 

"Honoka Kousaka, Umi Sonoda, Kotori Minami, Nozomi Tojo, Eli Ayase, Nico Yazawa, and Maki Nishikino, please report to the principal's office."

"Ooooooooohhhhh, y'all are in trouble..." Honoka mused. 

Umi smacked her hand gently. "She called you too! Obviously we're not in trouble. This is for the Summer Festival like Kotori said."

"I was jooo-kiiing!" Honoka groaned. Kotori stifled a giggle. 

"Well, let's get going!"

 

__________________

 

Honoka pushed the door open, with Kotori and Umi trailing behind her. The rest of the girls had already arrived, turning to look at the trio as they stepped through the doorway. Eli Ayase, the student council president, tightened her ponytail and turned back to look at the principal. A girl with purple hair tied in low, loose twintails waved at the girls. "Hello!" The three waved back at her. 

The attention turned to the principal as she cleared her throat and straightened the papers in her hands. "I've called you girls here to discuss my assignment to you for the festival." Mrs. Minami surveyed the eyes of the girls standing in front of her. Eli gulped. 

"You all have been to last year's Otonokizaka Summer School Festival. Except for my first years, which means Maki.." The girls turned to look at the girl being referred to, a girl with shoulder-length red hair and crossed arms. "But I'm sure you've heard of it, or at least the name is self explanatory enough. I believe that lately we've been lacking entertainment value. I want attendees to have fun seeing things, not just doing things. That's why I've carefully chosen the seven of you to perform on stage at the festival." 

Maki spoke up. "Perform, like a dance? Singing?"

"Like idols?" A girl with high black twintails cut in.

"Yes, as Nico puts it. Like idols. There will be both singing and dancing involved."

"Principal, are you sure about this? We've never met before. Will we be able to collaborate together in one month?" Eli seemed concerned.

"I chose carefully to make sure I knew I could trust you girls with carrying this out. Eli, you are a natural born leader. You'll make it through this. I do believe you and Umi would make a wonderful team as well." She chuckled. Umi and Eli turned to look at each other bewilderedly. 

"I put some of you in because I knew you would work well with the other members. Nozomi, I know you and Eli will work harmoniously, as well as the three of you," she said, pointing to the second years. "I'm afraid as a principal I'll have to deny any of you to try and quit this. I hope you understand. You will be of great help to the school. You're dismissed."


	2. Budding Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls meet at Homura to discuss their future. Or most of them, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help writing in some humour into this chapter. This chapter introduces that something might be brewing. Or something like that. I am running on three hours of sleep. Please enjoy.

"Nice to meet you, Nozomi! I'm Honoka! This is Kotori, and Umi!" They shook hands, exchanging smiles. 

"I've met Kotori a few times. I can't wait to work with you all! We're going to have so much fun!" Nozomi smiled beautifully, almost resembling an angel. 

"Wow, you're super pretty, Nozomi!!" Honoka gawked, grabbing her hand. 

Eli walked out of the principal's office behind them, resting her hand on Nozomi's shoulder. "You're Honoka? I'm Eli. Have we met before?" Nozomi brushed off Honoka's hand to hold onto Eli's arm. 

"No, not yet, but I've seen you a couple times I think! Since you're like, student council president and all that!" Honoka held her hand out for Eli to shake. Eli hesitated for a moment before shaking her hand. 

"Sorry, I'm not used to greeting people like this," she laughed. "You don't seem like the type to shake hands."

"I'm not, heheh..." She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "I thought that's what people were supposed to do or something."

"Just a bow's alright," she chuckled. "I talked with the principal. She does want us to write an original song and choreograph a dance. I'm willing to help with anything, as long as I'm not busy, of course."

"Can we really do all of that in a month..? I'm unsure about performing.. I've never done anything like this." Umi put her hands behind her back nervously.

"We'll be okay! Principal Minami knows our abilities well enough to judge that!" Honoka put her arm around Umi's shoulders.

Kotori chimed in. "We should all have a meet-up! We can get to know each other and discuss the plans! Does that sound alright?"

"I would love that! Eli, you'll come too, right?" Nozomi looked up at her. 

Eli paused in thought. "It depends on what day. Why don't we exchange numbers? I have somewhere to be in a little bit, so I'll have to leave soon."

"Sure! Nico, Maki, how about you guys?" Kotori smiled at the two.

"That's fine with me." Nico pulled her phone out of her pocket. 

"It can't be helped. How else would we contact each other?" Maki began typing her number into Nico's phone.

Honoka danced in place with glee. "We're going to get along great!"

 

__________________

 

"Hi Umi!" Honoka ran out from behind the counter of the sweets shop to give her a hug, lifting her up into the air. "When is Kotori coming?" 

"She should be here soon. She said she would be walking with Nozomi." Umi pulled up a chair, setting her phone on the table.

The bell on the door jingled softly as Maki and Nico entered the shop. "I'm here! Good afternoon, everyone!" Nico waved vibrantly as she entered the room. 

"Hey guys.. We ran into each other on the way here." Maki twirled her hair with her finger. 

"Hi guys! We're just waiting on Kotori, Nozomi, and Eli. Do y'all want something to eat?"

"If you insist, I'll eat something," Nico replied. "I like it sweet!"

"I'll eat something small." Maki sat down across from Umi.

"Have you guys heard from Eli? She hasn't texted me back yet." Honoka shouted over the sound of kitchen wares rattling.

"I haven't," The girls piped up simultaneously. 

Again the bell above the door jingled, bringing Nozomi and Kotori with its gentle chime. 

"Ah, there's-- Where's Eli?" Nico leaned over to look behind Nozomi. "Wasn't she coming with you?"

"Hello! Eli couldn't come because she was busy. She sends her apologies." Nozomi bowed slightly.

"Kotori, come sit with me." Umi called, pointing to the empty seat next to her.

Honoka laid out a plate stacked with rice cakes, beaming proudly. Kotori gasped in an excited manner, in contrary to Maki, whose face seemed to ask 'you want me, to eat, ALL that.' "By the way," Honoka commented, "don't make too much noise. My little sister's sleeping in upstairs. I don't want her getting pissy at me." 

"God, me too sister." Nico muttered.

Honoka sat on the edge of the table, grabbing a rice cake from the platter and shoving half of it in her mouth like some sort of fuckin' animal. Jesus Christ, Honoka. "So we should probab--"

"Honoka, swallow your food before you speak." Umi sighed resignedly. 

Honoka swallowed her food immediately. "So we should probably work on writing a song first, right? You can't practice without a song." She grabbed another rice cake from the stack, Maki eyeing her hand with concern. Nico began to stuff rice cakes into a convenient zip top pouch in her bag. 

"We can make it as short as possible so we don't have too big of a workload." Nozomi pointed out, crossing her legs.

"What kind of things are supposed to like, sing about?" Honoka made various hand movements while holding a rice cake in each hand. 

"Idols can write about a variety of topics." Nico stated matter-of-factly.

"You should write a song about something that's important to you, I think. It's more heartfelt." Umi shrugged. "I think." She leaned forward, slumping over the table.

"Does anyone have anything important they could write about?" Kotori looked around at the other girls. Nico averted eye contact. Maki threw her hands up in the air in defeat. 

"We have each other," Nozomi explained. "We can write about the new beginnings this has brought us, with all of us coming together!" 

"How does one.. write about that?" Umi  
asked slowly.

"We'll figure it out, right?" Nozomi tilted her head. "I'm sure we'll find inspiration as we become closer."

"I guess that's right." Maki said, examining her nails. "It'll come naturally or something." 

"Is anyone here good at like, writing melodies and stuff?" Honoka reached for another rice cake, and Umi smacked her hand away. 

"...I guess me..." Maki muttered, crossing her arms.

"I know Umi can write lyrics really good!" Kotori exclaimed, prompting a hush from the rest of the girls. 

"Whe- I can- What?!" Umi whispered aggressively.

"Umi's poetry is really pretty!" Kotori rested her head on her hand. Umi blushed profusely.

Nozomi stood up, pushing her chair in. "I'm sorry to leave so suddenly like this, but Eli needs me to help her do something. Sorry!" 

"That's alright," Honoka assured her. "We're pretty much done anyways, right?"

"Yeah, let's meet again after class tomorrow!" Nico pronounced cheerily.

"Sounds like a plan."

Nozomi made haste out of the shop, the door bell chiming much harder than usual.

Kotori put her hand on Nico's shoulder gently. "Nico, did you know Nozomi before this?" 

"Yeah, we have classes together. We do our group projects together." She looked at her in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"She seemed out of it when we were on our way here. She felt distant.." Kotori looked away. "She said she was just tired, so it's probably fine.."

"Yeah, it's probably fine! It's Sunday morning after all." Honoka gave a hefty thumbs-up.

"Yeah, you're right. She's probably fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know I accidentally left a sentence as "Nico waved vibrantly as she ksfjkekfkeldkdkrl." so that's a mood and I'm dying, I cannot believe nobody pointed it out to me. But anyways, next chapter I'm introducing Rin and Pana so get hype for best girls.


	3. Wilted Chrysanthemum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two girls take interest in the activities of the performance group. In an empty room, perhaps some dark truths are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the speed I am writing these at is absurd. 3 chapters in 14 hours mfer

"Yeah, really!" Hanayo exclaimed with unrestrained glee. "I saw them in Homura but I was afraid to go in because I didn't wanna talk to people from school, but I listened and they're doing like.... idol things!" Hanayo latched onto Rin's arm and shook her. 

"Who was it? Who was it?" Rin spun around. "I wanna hear!"

"Umm...." She fiddled with her fingers. "Maki, and three second-years, and that one girl, the idol club submission girl, and the purple hair girl.. the one with Eli.. But not Eli.. Or maybe they said something about her.."

"Amazing, nya!" Rin shouted, jumping up like a playful dog. "You should ask to join, Kayochin!"

"Oh, gosh... That's really scary.... I don't know.." Hanayo pushed her glasses up nervously. 

"I bet the principal had them do it! They all got called to the office, remember? That means you can just ask Principal Minami!"

"That's just as scary! I always cry when I talk to teachers and stuff!" Hanayo cried out, grabbing onto Rin's sleeve.

"I'll do it with you! That way you won't be scared, Kayochin!" 

"Well...." Hanayo thought for a moment. "I guess so... If you're here I can do it." 

"Nyaaaa!! I'm so excited!" Rin picked her up and spun her around. Hanayo wailed in surprise. "A-Aahh, somebody help me!!"

 

__________________

 

"In here." Eli pulled the door open, switching the lightswitch on. "This is the room Principal Minami is allowing us to use." 

"It's kind of dusty, isn't it?" Nozomi joked, blowing the dust layer off the table.

"For real." Nico swiped her finger through the dust before grimacing and wiping it on her skirt.

"We can clean this up easy! We can just borrow some stuff from the janitor's closet, right?" Honoka pointed out the door.

"...Can we?" Umi murmured.

"I don't care if we can or not, because I feel gross right now. I'm going to wash my hands and then I'll go get cleaning stuff." Nico shuddered and scurried out of the room.

"I never saw her as a clean freak type of girl, y'know." Kotori adjusted the bow in her hair.

"You really need to watch yourself with Nico," Eli suddenly stated. "She'll tear you down for her own gain. She's... destructive. I don't want you girls to go unwarned." Eli sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't want to trash talk any girls. I just thought you should know now."

"...Really? I thought she was really sweet.." Honoka looked down at the floor.

"She's right.. I love Nico, but she doesn't make decisions for others.. Just herself." Nozomi averted eye contact with the rest of the girls. The room was eerily silent.

"I guess they must be right, considering they know her.." Kotori spoke softly. 

"Please don't assume Nico's a bad person or anything." Nozomi paused. 

"But she could become one. She's a bit dangerous. But remember that people are made of both good and bad." She bowed her head. "Sorry, guys.." She nearly whispered, speaking at such a low volume, had the room not fallen so silent she would have gone unheard.

The door slid open, revealing Nico with cleaning supplies under her arm. "I arrive!" 

The room stayed quiet. 

"What's the deal, guys? Dust making you depressed?" Nico set dusters and wipes down on the ground. "Let's get to work." 

Honoka stepped forward. "Yeah! It's cleaning time, y'all!"

 

__________________

 

"Hello?" Kotori picked up the phone. 

"Hi Kotori!" Honoka greeted. "I just uh... wanted to talk about something." Her voice got quieter. 

"Is it what Nozomi and Eli said..?"

"Yeah..." Honoka sat down on her bed. "Do you think she was being for real?" 

"They have no reason to lie to us.. Besides, remember how Nozomi said she knew Nico? She has firsthand experience. Eli was looking out for us."

"Yeah.. I don't want this to get in the way of anything. We shouldn't mistreat her or exclude her for this.. Right? We'll just keep a look out for ourselves." 

"Yeah..." Kotori paused. "Maybe that's what was bothering Nozomi on Sunday.." 

"Maybe so! She was worried for us. Maybe that's why Eli didn't come!" Honoka twirled her side ponytail with her finger.

"I guess so.. She said she was busy though? She didn't lie, right?"

The line went silent for a moment. 

"Let's not assume anything bad about anyone until we see it for ourselves."

"Yeah.. You're right."

"Yeah! You know what? I'm gonna become closer to Nico! I'll know if we become close friends, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I gotta go eat dinner in a second, so I guess I'll hang up! Maybe you should tell Umi what we talked about!"

"Alright.. Bye!" Kotori hung up immediately.


	4. Rhodendron Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All nine girls come together as one, or so it seems at first.

"Everyone, this is Hanayo." Principal Minami put her hand on the girl's shoulder reassuringly. "I've decided to add her to the performance, along with Rin here."

"Nice to meet you, nya!" Rin bounced exuberantly, taking Hanayo's hand.

"Nice to meet you!" Kotori waved with both hands. "I'm glad we have more help!"

"I'll leave you girls to work now. If you'll excuse me." The principal stepped out of the room, shutting the door gently.

"This is certainly a surprise!" Eli smiled warmly. "I'm sure the..." She took a moment to count the members in the room. "...Nine of us will work well together, won't we?"

"Yeah.. I feel like..." Umi began.

"..we're going to make a lot of unforgettable memories." Maki finished Umi's sentence suddenly, turning towards the open window in thought.

"That's unusual to be coming from Maki, isn't it?" Nozomi chuckled.

"She must have really meant it then!" Honoka said, her eyes sparkling.

"I feel the same way, though.. Maybe the nine of us were meant to come together." Nico reflected.

"Jeez, now you sound like Nozomi!" Kotori giggled.

Everyone laughed together. 

__________________

 

"This shrine is huuuge!" Rin stared upwards at the building with wide eyes, running towards it ahead of the others.

"For a shrine, it's kinda.. small, though?" Maki side-eyed Rin.

"Let her have fun." Nozomi jested.

"How come nobody's here?" Honoka scratched her head.

"It just rained, duh." Nico scoffed, pointing to the wet pavement beside them.

"Ohh. Duh."

"I love the rain," Umi commented. "It's so beautiful." 

"Rain is wet and gross. Beauty my ass." Nico stated matter-of-factly.

Rin jumped into a puddle, narrowly missing a horrified Maki with her splash of rainwater. "I wanna play! We should play hide and seek!"

"Aren't we here for songwriting..?" Umi asked.

"It's like.. Team bonding, right?" said Hanayo.

"I suppose so.. Who's the seeker?"

"The seeker can be Honoka, 'cause she sucks at hiding." Kotori suggested.

"You're right, heheh..." Honoka looked a little embarrassed. 

"Count to 100! This shrine's got a lot to explore!" Rin was raring to go with energy.

"Jeez, a HUNDRED? Alright, here I go.." Honoka covered her eyes.

"One, two, three..."

"All of us, split up!" Umi whispered. "Don't give anyone away!"

"Roger, Sergeant Sonoda!" 

__________________

"Fouuuund youuu! Boooo!" Honoka peeked behind the wall Rin had taken shelter behind. 

Rin said nothing.

"Booo! Did I scare you?" Honoka looked at Rin for a response.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Haha, sorry, I got so lost in thought I just spaced out, nya!" Rin beamed.

"So much for songwriting.." Umi sighed.

"Think of it as an inspiration session." Eli pointed out.

"Inspired by hiding?" Maki puzzled.

"No, by the bond we're forming together, silly!" Nozomi laughed.

"I think.. I might be able to write something tonight. I'll try." Umi seemed determined.

"If that's the case, we succeeded!" Honoka pumped her fists in the air.

"I had so much fun today!!" Hanayo squeaked. 

"Me too!" Nico giggled.

"Group huuug!" Honoka shouted suddenly, pulling the girls in. "A-ah, somebody help mee!" Hanayo squealed. 

__________________

"Hello?" Rin spun around in her office chair as she picked up her phone.

"Hi, Rin.." Hanayo greeted sheepishly. "I just wanted to gush about something.." 

"Go on."

"I'm so glad the performance girls accepted me..! They really include me! It's so unreal! I feel like I'm in a dream.."

The line went silent for a moment.

"About that.." Rin's words were solemn.

"Yeah?" Hanayo spoke cheerfully.

"I think we should quit."

Both girls went silent once more. The tension grew intensely.

"...What? What do you mean?" Hanayo's voice cracked.

"I mean... I feel like it's dangerous for you. And everyone."

"Rin, what are you talking about?" Tears bubbled up in her eyes. "This is the best thing that's ever happened for me!"

"No, Kayochin, let me explain! I s--"

"I thought you wanted me to be happy, Rin! Stop it!" 

"Kayochin, I--"

Hanayo hung up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's starting to get intense, huh? This next chapter may just be the last chapter we read with all 9 girls..


	5. Scattered Helenium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is deeply, deeply wrong.

"Hey, Kotori." Maki pushed her bangs out of the way. "What are you doing in the first year hallway? Class is about to start, y'know."

"Ah..." Kotori averted eye contact for a moment. "I was thinking about something, and I just kept walking. You're still up for practice tomorrow? You've been collaborating with Umi to make a song, right?" 

"Yeah, it's pretty good so far." She examined her nails for a moment. "It's a little bit peppy for our liking, but it gets the job done. You'd really like it."

"That's really good.." Kotori trailed off.

"Kotori?" Maki looked up, forcing Kotori to make eye contact with her. "You're not being yourself today."

"Sorry..." She fiddled with the bow on her uniform. "I'm fine. I just.." To Maki, Kotori almost seemed.. as if she wanted to cry.

"Did something happen? I'm here for you if you need support, you know. We're friends now."

"I.." Kotori's voice piped up.

"Kotori..?" 

"I'm okay!" Kotori shouted, turning and running in the opposite direction. 

"Koto--" 

Maki reached her hand out for a moment, letting it linger before dropping it to her side. 

 

__________________

 

"Where's Kotori?" Honoka strolled alongside Umi casually. "I have to borrow her Japanese notes."

"Jeez, Honoka, it's your native language.." Umi sighed, adjusting her bag strap. "You can borrow mine."

"I already told her I'd borrow hers anyways! She draws those cute little birds on the side!" Honoka whined.

"Ah, I see her! Up there!" She pointed ahead. "Kotoriii!" She called, waving her arms. "I'm comiiing!"

Honoka pushed her way through the crowd, nearly tripping over a girl on the way.

"Kotori?" Honoka looked around at the crowd of girls. Umi ran to catch up with her, panting. 

"Wasn't she just here?" Umi asked with concern, looking at Honoka.

"Yeah! Definitely! There's no mistaking the back of that girl's head!" Honoka shook her head in confusion. "Maybe I'll call her." 

Honoka quickly pulled her phone out. "Siri, call Kotori."

"Calling the mobile number for: Kotori.." Umi watched nervously as Honoka waited for the call to go through. 

Ten seconds. 

Twenty seconds.

"You have reached the voicemail box o--"

Honoka hung the phone up.

For some reason... something felt deeply wrong.

Honoka and Umi looked at eachother for a moment with fear in their eyes.

For a moment, it felt like they were the only girls in the world, all alone.

__________________

 

"Mom, I'm going to Kotori's house for a little bit." Honoka kneeled down to tie her shoe by the door.

"Okay, dear. It's almost dark out, you know. Be careful."

"I will.." 

Honoka ran out of the shop, mounting her bicycle and taking off immediately. It felt like she had been pedaling for hours.  
Stopping sharply in front of Kotori's house, she sloppily threw her bicycle onto the curb. She ran up to the door, knocking frantically. 

Kotori's mother opened the door, seeming quite surprised when she saw Honoka.  
"Honoka? What are you doing here at this time of night..?" She peered behind her. "I thought Kotori was with you?"

Honoka's eyes grew wider. "I thought she was with _you!_ I came to look for her!"

Kotori's mother's expression became worried. "You haven't seen her?"

"She was in class, but after class I went to look for her, and .. she was there, but then I..." Honoka brushed her hands through her bangs in exasperation, her speech rushed and frantic. "She was supposed to let me borrow her notes.. I called her but she didn't pick up and it went to voicemail and.." Honoka rushed forward to embrace Mrs. Minami, sobbing into her chest. "I'm so scared!"

Kotori's mother wept silently, squeezing Honoka tight and patting her on the back gently. "Are you absolutely sure something's wrong, dear..?" She knew the answer already.

"Yes... It felt so wrong.. It's so wrong, Mrs. Minami... Please call the police.. I don't know where she is.." Honoka sobbed, shaking violently. 

Kotori's mother began to sob as well, locked in embrace with her missing daughter's best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I cried writing this does that make me a pwussy boy? Maybe. But I have to atone for my sins.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your feedback and predictions! I'm really excited to show y'all the next chapter.


End file.
